


Your Prince Only

by Eydol



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Kaoru is looking at the starry night, thinking about the girl of her dreams, when Kanon arrives with a hot chocolate cup.





	Your Prince Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for Bandori! *throws confettis*  
> It was my first time, and so, it is quite possible that Kaoru and Kanon are out of characters. I'm sorry about that, I'll keep training!   
> I really hope you will like it, as much as I liked writing it.

            Kaoru didn’t remember when she decided she would be a prince. Maybe it was after she read this manga about a young girl wanting to be a prince, or maybe it was because of Shakespeare. In any case, she was doing her possible to be a prince, a wonderful one who would give confidence in every girl she met. Kaoru loved every girl; not one, not two, but every girls living in this planet. For her, there was a princess in every girl, a princess who needed to know that she was beautiful, and also the best in everything she did. It was her duty, and until the end, she would fulfill it.

            Acting was a good way to be a prince, like one of these fairy tales, or from the play written by wonderful writers. She could be any prince, really, from the thief to the charming one, from the one who didn’t dare confessing to the Don Juan taking and kissing the hand of his current lover. Yet, there were a few things she couldn’t predict or play, and the fact that she could love a girl more another one never crossed her mind, until a few month ago.

            Kaoru closed her “Romeo and Juliet” book and looked at the starry sky. She liked the atmosphere of the place, a small patio of a cabin that belonged to Kokoro’s family. They were there to write a new song, but as usual, it didn’t go as expected, and her friends started a board game before the first line of the song was written. Poor Misaki tried her best to keep them in track, but soon, Kaoru found her enjoying the game with the three others. She, on the contrary, only took her book and went outside.

            Kaoru knew she was dense and lived in her world, but sometimes, she was smart enough to understand things when it was time for that, and her new feelings towards one of Hello Happy World members weren’t an exception. She was scared at first - she couldn’t have feeling for a friend - but finally accepted it. It wasn’t the fact that it was a girl that bothered her, but a friend, someone dear to her. She wouldn’t tell her feeling. She didn’t want to destroy her friendship.

“Kaoru…?”

            A shiver went through her spine when the shy voice softly called her name, and slowly, she turned her face towards her friend. Kanon stood behind her, two mugs in her hand, and the moonlight making her more beautiful than ever. Kanon was a shining princess, but it was hidden by her shyness. Kaoru wanted to help her showing it, and at the same time, wanted to keep it secret. Just for her. She wanted to keep her warmth and kindness for herself, but it wouldn’t be prince-like. So, she just enjoyed every moment they spent together, every time she could make her blush or at loss of words, giving her the impression that, maybe, she was loved the same way.

“Hey, kitten. What are you doing here?”

“I-I wondered if you were fine, and I thought you would like some hot choco…” Kanon answered with a soft smile.

            Surprised, Kaoru blinked, but then answered her smile.

“Thank you, kitten. I’m fine, don’t worry for me.”

            Kanon nodded and came closer to her, given the hot chocolate to the prince-like girl who accepted it gladly. Then, she sat by her side and raised her eyes towards the sky, surprising once again Kaoru who hid her embarrassment by taking a sip of her drink. Enjoying the view of the stars with the girl she loved? It was romantic, but unfortunately for her, it would only be that. It was enough for her, she decided, for she would never get more.

“Kaoru, can I ask you something… strange?”

            Kanon’s little voice made Kaoru turn her face towards the girl. She was still looking at the sky, the light of it giving her a beautiful color.

“Go ahead~”

“Do… Do you think it’s bad to love the same g-g-ender?”

            _Huh?_

“I-I mean, I saw a documentary about _t-that_ the other day, about Europe and all, and I was wondering…”

            She lowered her face. Kaoru blinked, surprised. That was unexpected, especially coming from Kanon, and for an unknown reason, Kaoru’s heart beated faster. And it was with a dry throat that she answered:

“What about you, Kanon?”

            It wasn’t what she intended to say but she couldn’t help, and now Kanon’s blush grew stronger, and the girl seemed to want hiding somewhere. So, Kaoru sighed.

“I think that… Love is love, no matter the gender. As a person who loves each girl, it would be bad of me to judge two girls or two boys loving each other, right?”

            She didn’t intend to say the last part but at least, it wouldn’t be clearer. If Kanon didn’t understand what she meant, then, maybe it meant Kaoru wasn’t the more dense in the band.

“Oh.” Was the only answer that came from Kanon’s lips, and Kaoru looked away, trying to stop her own feelings for her bandmate.

            It wasn’t the moment (or rather it was, but she wasn’t Kanon had the same opinion).

“I-I see. I think you’re right, Kaoru.” Then, she stopped for a few seconds as if searching for her words. “You’re a wonderful person.”

“Am I? But you’re better than me, kitten~”

            If it would have been possible, Kanon’s blush would take over all her body.

“I am not…!”

“I only state the truth.”

“K-Kaoru…!”

            Kaoru chuckled before patting Kanon’s head. They stayed silent for a while, still enjoying the view (and it wasn”t the stars for Kaoru), until Kanon finally asked something else:

“Do you love someone, Kaoru?”

            This time, it was Kaoru’s turn to blush, and once again, she looked away.

“I do.”

“I’m sure they are a wonderful person.”

“She is.”

“Can...Can I know who it is…? Do I know her…?”

            Kaoru didn’t know who was the most embarrassed between the two of them, but she knew that her own brain was working to find an answer suiting perfectly. Both “no”, and “it’s you” came in mind, but she knew none of them would be good enough. So, without thinking, she did the only thing she thought was enough, and she kissed Kanon’s forehead. It lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Kaoru’s heart beating once again faster, hearing her pulse way too strong. Then, she stood up and, giving her hand, said:

“We should go back inside.”

“Eh?”

            Confused, Kanon looked straight at her and finally accepted her hand. She stood up, and Kaoru let go of her hand. The kiss had been enough, no need to take advantage of it. So, she walked towards the house, and suddenly, before she was able to react, Kanon took her hand back in hers.

“Kanon?”

“I..I wish you were my prince.”

            The statement took her by surprise, but made her really happy.

“I can. I mean…” She looked away. “I wouldn’t mind to be your only prince…”

“Then, be my prince.”

            Kaoru blinked. The blush on Kanon’s face was big, but determination was painted on her face, and then, Kaoru understood. She understood she wasn’t alone anymore. She understood what Kanon was trying to say. So, she took her hand and, with a soft smile, kissed her fingers.

“I’ll be yours only.”

 

 


End file.
